User talk:*Baka-Me*
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IHire An Idiot/@comment-*Baka-Me*-20110128144737 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 15:05, January 28, 2011 HI! Although I'm leaving for a bit of a while, I just wanted to say hi! I hope we could be friends, because we have things in common, we're both Seddieshippers and support Creddie Friendship! See you around! Also, on this wiki you can earn badges! Bunnyboo50 hey I just wanted to stop by to say WELCOME!!!! I hope we could be friends!!! Becky101 Idea I saw the way you were pissed about all the trolling around here and I have an idea I wanna run by you. I wanna see what other people think before I actually do anything, though. Because of all the trolling and spamming going on, what do you say about posting a blog convincing people to boycott the wikia until iOMG airs? That way Creddie4.0 will troll all he/she wants but no one will be there to feed the troll. And when iOMG airs, I could post Creddie and Seddie watchalong threads for the episode so we can all watch it together. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 14:05, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Well, Creddie4.0 got removed but this guy's had two previous accounts, so my suggestion is we wait for something like this to happen again before we start advertising a boycott (not just for the shippers that are offended by the troll's posting, but everyone on the wikia that's bothered by it). Now, it just seems pointless to tell people, "BOYCOTT THE WIKI. DO NOT FEED THE TROLL." I still wanna do the Creddie and Seddie watchalong threads for iOMG, though. I'll need to surf the Internet to find live feeds so people that don't live in the US can watch with us. Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 19:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Well, that didn't take long. Creddie4.0 is now Creddie5.0. I'm in the midst of making a blog post advertising all this, but I'm not sure if I should post it. What do you think? ---- There's one bright side to this mess. Creddie5.0 actually provides some ironic humor. He calls people out on their immaturity and asks how old they are, but did you see his reaction to my blog where I called him a troll? He's calling everyone else immature but he's overreacting because some chick he's never met called him a name. http://i547.photobucket.com/albums/hh467/candy_coated_doom/gifs/kelsoburn-o.gif ---- Yeah, I saw that. Glad to see there's peace on the wiki again. Of course not I'm not working fo that creep, but look what he put on my talk page!!! NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 13:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It was erased, but Creddie1.0 and all the other ones was calling me babe and he/she liked me!!!!!! Now everyone thinks we are dating HELP ME!!!!! NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 18:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Now every1 thnik I'm dating that creep!!!!! Cause he called me BABE WERE IN THIS TOGETHER!!!! But he erased it should I tell a admin??? NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 18:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha, thanks. But Iäm qiute new here and to be frank... I don't know what a userbox icon is... I'll try figure it out. Thanks again for the nice comment and the following me and everything... :D